


Good Ol' Bad Dreams

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one needs anyone;<br/>They don't even just pretend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Ol' Bad Dreams

You’re alone, and its lovely and quiet here. You’re sitting, and breathing, and your head no longer echoes. 

There’s the wisp of fabric, and you turn blind eyes out of habit.

"AA?"

"Not quite, pissblood."

You grimace. It’s Ampora, of course. So much for peace and quiet.

"What the fuck do you want, ED?"

"Just wwonderin’ if you’re still tetchy about the wwhole "killin ya girlfriend" thing."

You ball your hands into fists at the sound of his voice. He sounds bored… even amused. You grind your jagged fangs together, blind eyes narrowing in sudden boiling rage.

"Of fucking courth I am, you thtupid fishbrained fuck!"

"Fuckin wwhy?", asks the seadweller with a wry laugh in his tone, "It’s not like you gavve a shit ta begin wwith Sol."

"The fuck are you thaying, exactly?"

"You nevver lovved Fef. Evvery time you looked at her all you fuckin saww wwas that spooky Aradia. You lovved the idea a Fef. That’s it. Just fuckin admit it Sol."

"How fucking dare you!", you snarl, whirling and feeling air pass as he moves with you like an evil spirit, "Of fucking courth I cared about Fef! More than you fucking did!"

"I murdered for her, Sol.", hissed the seadweller at your ear now, "I killed beasts and boys for her, wwhat the fuck did you evver do?"

"I l-"

"Bullshit. I may havve driven her spare but all you evver did was shatter her fuckin soul wwith evvery blank look."

"Fuck you!"

"You wwere nothin’ but another wworry for her an you knoww it. I can see it. You fuckin kneww wwhat you did ta her and still ya kept right on wwith it; you _LIKED_  it, didn’t you? Havvin someone ya kneww wwould go to ta the ends a the earth for ya.”

"SHUT UP!"

"Silence, you mudscrapin’ filth.", snarled Eridan on your other side now, "You nevver lovved her, Sollux fuckin Captor, its high time you admitted it."

You grind your teeth together harder, covering your ears with shaky hands as you feel your knees against the ground. Unseeing eyes look up to where you hear his voice rasping in dark laughter.

You feel the snarl on your face as your voice breaks, “II SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD II’LL KIILL YOU!”

You blink; and now, you can see.

You feel your throat freeze as you see Eridan standing in front of you; your face level with his sliced and haphazardly stitched midsection. He kneels down level with you, forcing you to look up at his greyed out and sunken eyes, the grave’s darkness making them seem like pits of ice and insanity.

"You’ll kill me, eh?"

You only manage a rasped whimper as he leans close enough for you to smell the too-sweet scent of death. His smile is too wide, broken, dead.

"Howw wwill ya manage that?"

He grabs the collar of your shirt with one hand, pulling you closer as his other cards through his own matte-black hair… and grips.

"Howw are ya gonna manage that WWHEN I ALREADY FUCKIN DIED?!"

There’s a slick sound as he tilts his head, the line over his throat opening like a gaping mouth in and of itself as violet spills onto you like sour warpaint. He’s laughing, the exposed circle of his throat moving like a living thing.

You scream, and he shoves you onto your back, pulling his still laughing head from his shoulders.

"COME ON, PSIONIC?! WWHAT’S YA BRILLIANT FUCKIN PLAN?!"

The laughing and dead seadweller drops his head onto you with a royal splatter; still laughing…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Karkat was the one to shake you awake roughly, calling your name as you came back to the realm of the living.

All you could really do was shake until you shoved him away, a hand clapped over your mouth as you bolted.

You were sick, haunted by the violet smeared image of that laughing face perched upon your stomach; the unhealthy yellowed tinge of the stomach-stitches.

_**"Ya nevver really lovved her,**  Sol.”_

You retched sour bile.


End file.
